


Cozy Up and Keep Me Warm

by greggodna (perrosguirec)



Series: The 12 Prompts of Christmas 2020 [6]
Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: 12 Prompts of Christmas, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mid season 4, it's super short, kind of smutty, there's smut but like not super graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:48:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28671033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perrosguirec/pseuds/greggodna
Summary: 12 Prompts of Christmas: #6 Making a Fire for CuddlesNick helps Greg unwind in front of the fireplace.
Relationships: Greg Sanders/Nick Stokes
Series: The 12 Prompts of Christmas 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2056686
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	Cozy Up and Keep Me Warm

The living room was lit softly by the flames from the fireplace. Beside it, their Christmas tree twinkled, the shiny ornaments catching the light. Greg closed the door softly behind him and locked it before tossing his keys in the bowl by the door. He took another look at the living room and noticed that a pile of pillows and blankets lay in front of the fireplace and his heart skipped a beat. Amongst the pillows and blankets was Nick and he seemed to be naked.

Greg eagerly toed off his shoes and made his way over to Nick, peeling off his clothing as he went. Nick laughed at him and opened his arms, inviting him to lie against him on the makeshift bed he’d created. Greg fell into his arms and wrapped himself around Nick.

“Gah, you’re freezing!” Nick said, twisting to reach a blanket and throw it over them.

“You’re so warm,” Greg hummed, pressing his nose to the crook of Nick’s neck. Nick shivered but held Greg close and dropped a kiss to his temple.

“You’re gonna have to do more than that to warm me up.”

Nick snorted. “I think I can manage that.”

He kissed him deeply, shifting against Greg, their bodies fitting together in a seamless tangle of limbs. They were both already hard and wanting, their exhales ragged and pitched with uninhibited moans. Greg felt the stress of the day melt away and he pressed even closer, intent on filling his sense with Nick.

“Nicky, please. Need you.” He whined, too far-gone to care how desperate he sounded. But Nick was eager to please and he searched in the blankets for the lube he’d brought out earlier. Finally locating it, he wasted no time in prepping Greg.

Greg gripped Nick hard as he slid inside him, tensing and relaxing as he adjusted to him. Greg watched Nick’s face in the flickering light of the fire. He’d closed his eyes a moment ago and Greg took the opportunity to really look at him. The dim light softened the angles of his face and cast a warm glow to his skin. His hair was a little flat, it looked like he’d forgone any product, and Greg reached up to run his fingers through it. Nick opened his eyes at his touch and smiled down at him so softly that Greg felt his heart stutter. He pulled him down for a kiss and wrapped his arms around Nick’s shoulders, his flash of emotion almost unbearable.

Nick’s breath skittered across Greg’s bare chest as he trailed a path of kisses up to his neck. Greg moaned and wrapped his legs tighter around Nick’s hips, smiling as Nick hummed in response and quickened his movements. Greg held him close and rode the waves of pleasure as they crashed down around him. His limbs relaxed and he closed his eyes for a moment.

“You did not just fall asleep…”

Greg’s eyes snapped open. “What? No, I… I didn’t.”

Nick rolled his eyes but the easy smile on his lips told Greg he wasn’t really annoyed. Greg turned onto his side and faced him. “Sorry. I’m just so cozy.”

“It’s the fireplace. I told you we had to have one.”

Greg laughed. Nick’s insistence on a house with a fireplace in Vegas had puzzled and exasperated Greg during their house hunt. Now, he understood with perfect clarity why it was so important to have one. Lying on a pile of blankets in front of a blazing fire with their limbs tangled together was about as perfect as things could get. Winter had descended on Vegas with uncharacteristically low temperatures and now, more than ever, he was glad for the extra warmth.

Nick pulled him closer and Greg settled in his arms. “You’ve been working hard lately, training more with us and still running DNA… I thought something like this would help you unwind.”

Greg trailed his fingers up Nick’s back, tracing patterns into his bare skin. “It definitely helped, thank you,” he said, kissing him softly.

Nick rested their foreheads together. “If you want to sleep here for a while, I don’t mind. I’m pretty tired myself.”

“I bet you are.”

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, an update? 
> 
> I acknowledge that sex in front of the fireplace is super cliche but isn't it just perfect fanfic fodder? I wanted to make a rugburn joke so badly. And how it was reminiscent of a bad 70s porn with Greg saying all they were missing was the bearskin rug and awful mustache. To which Nick would reply that maybe he'd grow one for him. But alas, I couldn't find a way to drop those ideas into the story without ruining the flow I had going.
> 
> 6 more prompts to go! When will I have them? Who knows? Not me.


End file.
